Whispering Woods
by Crezhul
Summary: Curiosity might just kill the knight. Brave Todoroki Shouto journeys to a mysterious forest where a witch is said to live. [TodoDeku Medieval AU]


**Whispering Woods**

Gnarly tree branches hung low and thick, obscuring the sight of the young knight treading into the Whispering Woods.

Armed with sword, Shouto slashed through the tangled weeds and bramble that covered the forest; dread lingered in the air, prickling his spine.

Tales of the Whispering Woods had reached Shouto's ears, tales about a forest where trees talked, uttering one's deepest secrets. Some said the animals even talked. While others claimed that a witch lived in the forest and controlled the animals, making them reveal the secrets of trespassers.

Therefore, the curious knight ventured here to investigate those rumours, unaware of the grave danger awaiting him.

Rolling fog swept across the forest, shrouding trees in mist. Shouto shivered, be it from sudden chill or his inexplicable urge to leave these still woods.

A scratchy voice pierced the silence of the woods, jumping him. "Leave this forest."

"It can't be..." He glanced up, his eyes settling on the shadowy outline of a large bird perching on a tendril.

As if confirming Shouto's doubts, the bird shrieked, leaving a troubling warning before it flew off into the sea of white. '"Todoroki Shouto, you are not welcome here...leave now!"

A choked gasp escaped his lips, the cold light of fear shone in his mismatched eyes, for that bird had spoken, it knew his name, proving those imaginable tales of the Whispering Woods were true.

He should have fled the woods, refusing to delve any further into the supernatural. Yet he did the unthinkable upon calming his mind. Shouto trekked deeper into the forest, searching for answers. "The reason why these animals talk must lie here."

The knight was walking through vines now, inhaling their rotting scent when a rustling noise alerted him to something moving in the brushes.

And time dwindled as an angry boar burst through the thicket, aiming sharp tusks at Shouto.

Heart hammering in his chest, Shouto dove into the grass, rolling on his side. He kicked the sneering beast, sending it charging into a tree with a thwack.

Slowly rising to his feet, Shouto let out an unsteady breath, keeping an eye on the boar's unconscious form. "There's something going on here."

The boar's attack was no mere coincidence, considering the bird's warning to leave the forest. This meant the animals were not above using force to drive him out. Could this be the witch's doing?

Pondering that question, he re-adjusted his armour and sword belt, preparing himself for what might lay ahead of him.

The knight prowled towards the clearing, letting his gaze rake for enemies lurking in the grass or branches. However, he failed to find them.

But refusing to believe the forest animals would simply allow him to roam free, Shouto pressed on cautiously, straining his ears for sounds of movement. What he heard next, stopped him cold.

A tree crackled without warning in the distance, snapping and plummeting to the forest floor with a boom.

And tree after tree splintered and fell as if they were were shoved aside by something big, something angry, promising Shouto punishment for trespassing into the Whispering Woods.

"What on earth is-" His words were stolen by the blood curdling roar of the massive bear that emerged in the clearing, freezing him in place.

Shouto knew he had to strike first, hesitation would cost him his life, so he raised a shaky arm to bring his sword down on the lunging beast but the unexpected still his hand.

A green-haired man leapt between Shouto and the bear, arms outstretched protectively to shield the bear. "Don't hurt my friend!"

Adrenaline was still pumping through Shouto's veins as he looked down at the strangle freckled stranger, clad in a tattered green tunic and patchy breeches. So this was the witch of the tales. "It was never my intention to hurt your friend."

"I am only here to investigate the rumours of the Whisperings Woods, nothing more."

Unconvinced the freckled witch eyed Shouto's blade, maintaining his protective stance. "Wh-why should I trust you?"

In that moment, Shouto realised that his position as a knight worked against him. It was not unthinkable for an ambitious knight to journey to the Whisper Woods to slay the forest animals and the witch for the sake of gold or fame. Shouto needed to show him that Shouto was different.

Pointing to his family crest, Shouto said. "I am from the honourable house of Endeavour, you can trust my word."

"That says nothing about you!" The bear growled at him.

"He's right, it doesn't mean you have honour." The witch agreed with his friend, adding. "Y-you have to prove that you do."

The witch drives a hard bargain. Shouto mused, slowly sliding his sword into the scabbard. He never thought his quest would lead him to his current predicament. There was only one thing left to do.

Unfastening his sword belt, Shouto dropped it, letting it clatter to the ground. His gauntlets, vambraces and breast plate soon followed, joining the heap of armour below.

"Is this enough?" Shouto stripped down to his tunic and canvas pants, allowing the witch to see that he was unarmed.

"Y-y-yes." The witched averted his eyes, heaving a sigh before sharing his story. "From the time I was small, I could give voices to the animals but I was cast out of society for being strange...for being a witch."

"That's why I came to live here." He gestured to the trees . "I gave voices to animals here, they became my friends, they're all that I have."

Shouto's face softened in understanding, having grasped what the animals meant to the other man. They were probably the only things keeping him happy, his sole solace to be found in the world that had been cruel to him. "I think you have a nice ability."

The man stepped back, eyes widening in shock. "Eh?"

"You aren't a witch." Shouto confirmed, holding his gaze.

Shouto's quest in the Whispering Woods led him to a man who could not be more kind and human. It was for this man's sake the animals talked to the trespassers to the woods, their way of protecting their friend who would lay down his own life for their sakes.

Tears rolled down the man's face, he laughed and cried at the same the time, elated beyond measure."I never thought the day would come when anyone would say that to me."

And Shouto surprised said man once more, extending a hand to him in a gesture of friendship. "My name is Todoroki Shouto, may I have the honour of knowing your name?"

* * *

**A/N:** I reckon the boar and the bear wouldn't be Todoroki's biggest fans. Thank you for reading!


End file.
